Good News and Beyond
by Historyexplorer12
Summary: Hephaestion has good-even grand- news for Alexander. Disclaimer: Phai & Xander belong to history & Oliver Stone! Drypetis belongs to history. Warnings: implied slash, T to be safe! Not sure if I should end this story where it is now or continue it!
1. The Good News

**AN: Had this idea within the last couple days, and just had to write it down! Enjoy!**

The sound of pounding footfalls on the mosaic floor of the palace in Babylon broke the day's quiet. Then came the screams of Alexander's name, over and over again. Finally, Hephaestion came into view. He bolted down the hall, leaving bewildered servants and Companions in his wake.

"Alexander! Cleitus, Ptolemy, have you seen Alexander? I need to tell him the good news!" Hephaestion stood waiting for their answer, rocking back-and-forth on the balls of his feet.

"He is in his chambers. What good-" but Hephaestion was already gone.

"What do you suppose that was all about?" Cleitus asked Ptolemy as they stared after their king's favorite general.

Ptolemy could only shrug in answer.

* * *

"Alexander, Alexander! Please, gods, open up!" Hephaestion begged, pounding on the door with both fists.

"All right, Phai, I'm- umpf!" Hephaestion in his hurry, did not realize the door had opened, and so hit Alexander square in the nose.

"Oh my gods, Xander, I'm so sorry!" hands went to cover his mouth in shock.

"And... I'm bleeding, great."

"Don't move! I'll get a cloth!" and Hephaestion rushed inside the rooms, only to go to the bathchamber, and quickly reappear again, wet cloth in hand, Here. Tilt your head back. And sit. Good. Is it broken?"

"You didn't hit me _that_ hard, Love. It's only a bit of blood. I have had much worse. You know that."

"I know, I just... I'm sorry..."

"No matter. Now, what is it that had my beautiful Sapphire so excited?" Taking the cloth from his face, Hephaestion saw that the bleeding had already stopped.

"It's Drypetis, Alexander," Hephaestion spoke with urgency, and his torso leaned forward from where he was sitting next to his lover.

"Does she not suit you anymore?"

Hephaestion rolled his eyes at the suggestion, "You know she does. No, that is not it at all."

"Is she ill?"

Here Hephaestion paused, "Yes... and no."

"How can she be ill and yet not at the same time?" Alexander looked at his friend, confusion clear on his face.

"That's the news," Hephaestion brightened immediately, his blue eyes sparkling, "Drypetis just told me. I had to come tell you right away."

"Well, what is it? You're going to kill me, Hephaestion, what with all this suspense!"

"All right, all right," Hephaestion held up a calming hand, which Alexander grabbed in both his hands and began to kiss the smooth palm of, "Drypetis went to see the physician last night-"

Alexander's head snapped up in alarm, "You said she wasn't sick!"

"Let me finish, Love, let me finish. Anyway, she went to the physician last night, and he found something extraordinary. Alexander, I-" Hephaestion had to pause as a silly grin broke over his face, "Drypetis is with child, Alexander. I will be a father, and you an uncle."

All of the soldiers and servants in the palace heard Alexander's whoop of joy.

**AN: Before anyone says anything, I know Drypetis was not in the movie, and I know Hephaestion had no children. However, Drypetis is vital to this story, as you can probably tell already, however long it may turn out to be. I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. A Name

Deypetis had endured sixteen hours of labor throughout the night, and had not survived to see her precious child. The midwife had brought the child out to it's father, saying that the babe would not survive the night. Hephaestion now sat in Alexander's arms, weeping over the loss of his loving wife and the dooming fate that hung over his newborn.

"Shh, shh, Love. I promise you that I will do whatever possible to keep your little one alive. Shh... The babe's here. Babe's very early, but no matter, the child knows he or she is loved. Shh... Have you checked the gender yet, Love? No?" at a miserable shake of the head that was rested into his shoulder, "Why don't we do that now, hm?"

"I can't... It hurts too much, Xander... It hurts..."

"I know, Love, but you much get to know your babe, for you will be with her from now on. I will help you. Sit up, there. Let us see... There the end of the blanket-" the baby began to cry as the air hit it's skin, "Oh, oh, oh, hush now. It's all right. Oh! Phai, my darling, look at your babe!"

Finally, with a bit of coaxing, Hephaestion dried his eyes and looked down at the crying child in his arms, "It's a girl..." he looked up at his lover, "I have a girl..."

She was very small, only weighting two-and-a-half pounds. Her hair was as black as the night and her dark skin was very wrinkled. But she was Hephaestion's daughter, and looking down at her, he realized that he loved her with all his being.

"What will you name her?" Alexander asked gently, also looking down at the small girl and falling in love.

"Elaheh, for she, just like her mother, has captured my heart. And she, like her mother, is simply a goddess," with that, Hephaestion bent down very carefully and placed a soft kiss on Elaheh's fragile brow, knowing that he would love her from now until forever.


End file.
